The bite that changed everything
by BrotNutella
Summary: A bite in the park changes erverything for Harry. He will lose friends and find love. Warnings: no native speaker, slash, SS/HP, Harry is a magical creature
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys,_

 _this is my first story in English. The reason why I write this story is that I want to improve my English skills. As you can guess I am not a native speaker and I want to apologise in advance if I totally destroy the grammar. You may correct every single mistake you spot in my story, I wont learn otherwise. If you say omg her spelling hurt my eyes I want to read beta you are welcome :)_

 _Now to the story: Harry will neither become a vampire nor a werewolf. He is sixteen years old and this story will contain slash but I do not now if they will have intercourse. Voldemort is already dead._

 _I hope my story is understandable and that you enjoy it!_

 _Greetings cybernanny_

Harry was late and he began to run because he just knew that his aunt wouldn't be happy. Uncle Vernon invited his chef for dinner tonight and he hoped dearly that he would get a promotion if he brown-nosed him. Of course that meant for Harry to help his aunt in the kitchen. Normally he would do the chores in the house, including cooking, alone but the meeting with Vernon´s chef was just too important. He could ruin everything and that meant his aunt would supervise his cooking and today she even helped him! But it wasn´t really positive because she let the last container with milk crash to the floor and after she screamed at Harry she sent him to get some new milk. The guests could want milk to drink.

He barely made it to the supermarket in time because it would close in a few minutes. He grabbed some milk and run to the cash register but because he wasn´t the only costumer who needed something dearly before weekend the line was rather long. And now he was late and had to run to get home again before his uncle´s chef arrived. He of course wasn´t allowed to eat with them. A freak like him could endanger the promotion. Again he was to sit in his little room and pretend that he diddn´t exist. At least this time around there was no Dobby who would make the situation worse. Relief flooded him when he reached the park. In five minutes he would be home. It was always a bit scary in the park when the twilight already started. He was all alone and he always looked around in case Voldemort or some deatheater would attack him from behind. He managed to kill Voldemort in the ministry of magic when he was distracted with Dumbledoroes arrival but Harry never lost his paranoia.

He was almost out of the park when he heard a soft whimpering. Concerned and a little nervous he stopped his run and turned around. Of course the whimpering would come from a dark bush in a secluded corner rather than from the middle on the way under a street lamp. But he had to check maybe someone was hurt! With his wand drawn he carefully walked to the green bush where the whimpering had come from. "Hello? Someone there?", he asked into the darkness but he received no answer. He crawled into the bush on his knees but diddn´t dare to enlighten his wand. He was not allowed to use magic outsite of school just in life threatening situations. If this was just a kid he could get problems with the ministry.

"Are you okay?", he asked again a little concerned. Maybe someone collapsed there and couldn´t get up on his own? Then suddenly there was a loud growling sound and he just saw some big yellow eyes before sharp teeth embedded themselves into his neck. A sharp pain washed through his body before he lost his consciousness and fell in a heap on the cold ground, hidden from the bushes in the park. The milk he purchased earlier fell to the floor and splashed his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello people,_

 _thanks for the view follower this story already has :)_

 _I used the nickname "cybernanny" in the chapter before. That is because this is the name I normally use. It was already taken but old habits die hart. I used it again although my name is BrotNutella on this side._

 _Greetings from_

 _BrotNutella_

It was cold and wet when Harry woke. His head hurt terribly and he just wanted to curl in on himself and sleep on. But then he remembered the milk he had to bring his aunt and his heartbeat speed up. He was already late before he passed out! The pain in his head ignoring he crawled out of the bushes he lay under and his heart stopped. It was already getting bright! His family would kill him this time for sure! Panic washed over him and he searched frantically for the milk bottle. Of course it would be broken! Like he wasn´t in enough shit already! He ran as fast as he could to the house he lived in with his aunt, uncle and cousin. He was in good shape but he was so nervous when he arrived home, that his breath was rather short. It diddn´t take long for his uncle to open the door after Harry ringed the bell.

Vernon looked really angry when he opened the door but his face changed to shocked in mere seconds before he pulled his nephew inside the house. The door slammed shut and his fist in Harrys face. "Freak! How dare you to show up like this?!", he screamend totally out of controll while is fists rained down on Harry. "I´m sorry! I lost my consciousness after something bit me! It was not my fault!", he tried to defend himself but his uncle only got angrier. He totally lost his control and Harry became really scared. The beating hurt terribly and he even lost his balance after Vernon hit his head. But that diddn´t stop him. Fist after fist after fist hit him and Harry thought that he was going to die if his uncle wouldn´t stop. He left his wand in his room when he went shopping for the milk and so he couldn´t even defend himself with magic. "Vernon! Stop it", screamed his aunt in panic. "Look at him! He is even more a freak then before!", screeched his uncle and his split flew on Harry´s face, mixed there with his blood. His aunt tried to pull Vernon from him but she was to weak. His uncle shoved her away and the fell. In the process her head hit the stairs with a loud crack and she sighed lightheaded.

A fist collided with Harry´s temple and he began to see stars. His uncle striked again but before he could touch Harry somethin weird happened. A loud feral growl forced itself out of his throat and his nails became long sharp claws which scrached deep angry lines in Vernons arm before he kicked him with inhumanly force from him. Vernon landed with a loud thud and groaned loudly. But he wouldn´t stand up again. Shocked Harry jumped to his feet and ran to his aunt. She sat on the lowest step, tears sliding down her cheek. Blood ran down her neck her head bleeding from the impact with the stairs. "What happened?", Harry asked her unable to comprehend what took place moment ago. "You became a monster", Petunia breathed and looked scared. "What?", breathed Harry uncomprehending. It did not really hurt him because his so called family never liked him. But what was so different now? He couldn´t believe that all this happened because he was late and haven´t had the milk with him. But what did she mean with monster? Petunia stood on shaky legs and pointed to the door that led to the guest bathroom. "Look in the mirror", she suggested he voice trembling. Puzzled and a bit scared Harry moved into the bathroom and looked at himself. He couln´t entirely believe what he saw and even less how he hadn´t noticed this before. He spottet two round and black cat ears on his head that twitched in every direction. A black tail swung behind his back and two canines replaced his two incisors. But that wasn´t everything although he really diddn´t know how he could have not noticed his tail. His hearing seemed to have improed a lot and he diddn´t wear his glasses. Since he wore them his whole life until now he diddn´t know when he lost them. His sight was perfect and now he noticed even better then ever before. Now he knew why his uncle lost his composure. For his family there was nothing worse than to be known as strange. And they would be If the neighbours saw him like that.

"You have to go before he wakes up", said his aunt. She wore a disgusted look and mustered him disapprovingly. "I never wanted him to get violent. I knew this was not the first time he hit you. But I never wanted it to go this far", she said, her voice low. Harry just nodded. He was glad that his aunt apologised but it was to late. He always knew that he wasn´t welcome and Vernon always lost his cool when he did accidental magic. Even when he was just a child. Harry never had to be scared that his uncle wouldn´t stop before he was dead like today but it was always to much. His aunt never hit him but today was the first time she told Vernoen to stop. Probably just because he diddn´t want to see him in jail for murder. "Take your things and go! You can´t come back", she told him more urgent. They diddn´t know when Vernon would wake up again. Harry nodded again and ran up to his little room. Since Privet Drive was not his home he never really unpacked his trunk. His invisibility cloak and his wand lay under the loose floorboard just under his bed and a few books and his started homework were scattered on his desk. It diddn´t take him even five minutes to pack all his belongings into his trunk before he ventured back downstares. Petunia stood on the door a cap in her hand. "You can´t go out like this. Put that tail into your pants and wear this hat all the time!", she said to him. It was a ratty old cap that belonged to Dudley when he was a child. Speaking of him, where was he? "He had a sleep over with Pears after the visit was over. So hurry up. He must not see a monster like you!", she said and shoved him out of the door. So hitting was a no go but those were here last words for him? Strange. "Good luck", she whispered before she closed the door and Harry left forever.

After he hurriedly put his tail into his pants he took his trunk and left Privet Drive. He did not know what he should do next. Well he had two opportunity´s. First he would go to Grimauldplace were he would be all alone with the memorys of his dead godfather. In this case he would probably worry the whole order of the phoenix even if Voldemort himself was dead. A few death-eaters were on the loose and hate him. Or he could go to Ron´s house. He diddn´t even know the address from Hermione because he wrote per owl. And Hedwig knew where his friends were. Another reason to go to the burrow. She was already there since he just wrote yesterday a letter to Ginny. They were dating since the end of last school year. He went to a street were no houses were in sight and waited until he was alone. Then he swung his wand and a few seconds later the Knightbus appeared in front of hin. Stan opened the door and grinned at him. "Harry Potter! Welcome again to the Knighbus! Hey Ernie! Harry Potter is travelling with us again!", he yelled. "Uh thanks", answered Harry a bit bewildered. He paid the busfare before he sat himself in one of the comfy chairs that were thrown around inside the bus. "Where do you want to go?", he was asked by Stan. "Do you know the burro?", he asked hopeful. "Is that a magical community or something?", Stan asked clearly confused. "Ottery St. Catchpole?" "Ottery St. Catchpole it is! Do you hear Ernie?", yelled Stan again. "Next stop Ottery St. Catchpole", Ernie informed through the boxes. Harry was glad that he was the only costumer. Nobody who would stare at him and maybe even see that he was different. He just hoped that he was still welcome at the burrow. He diddn´t even know what was wrong with him. How could he look like this? Was it a magical illness Was he contagious? He hoped not! But he needed some help. Maybe the Weasleys would know what he had.

"Ottery St. Catchpole", declared Ernie and he took his trunk before he left the bus. It was a little town with houses from the middle ages. The river Otter run through it and it was really beautiful. The weather was beautiful when Harry walked trough the fields to the burrow. It wasn´t very long but it was summer and it was hot. He was relieved when he arrived with his heavy trunk at the front door of the burrow. He did not even knock before the door was wrenched open and a concerned Molly Weasley appeared in front of him. "Harry! Why are you here? Did somethin happen?" She pulled him into a tight embrace and looked really hurt when Harry jumped back. "I´m sorry Mrs. Weasley but I don´t know if I am contagious", whispered Harry ashamed. He looked to the ground when he pulled his cap off. "I don´t know what this is." Molly gasped when she saw him. "Dear Merlin", she said. "I think I know what you are. Come in" Molly pulled him inside and let him sit on the kitchen table. "You know that Remus is a werewolf", was her introduction and Harry became huge eyes. "D-do you mean-?", he couln´t ask what she meant. He was not a wolf and the full moon were full two weeks away. That meant he was a werecat since he hat the appendages of a cat? "Yes. Is it possible that you were bitten from a cat?", she asked caring. A tea was placed in front of him and he took it in his hands. "Yesterday I was in the supermarket. My aunt send me to get some milk and it was already late. I had to go through a little park and I heard somethin. I just had to look I mean, I thought someone was hurt or something! So I followed the noise into some bushes and something just attacked me. I kinda lost my consciousness and when I hurried home in the morning I already had this stuff", said Harry miserable.

Was he dangerous now? "If I am a werecat do I change every full moon and do I kill my friends when I lose controll?" was his first question. He and his friends had to face every year all kind of dangers in Hogwarts and he really diddn´t want to be the next danger to his friends! He could never forgive himself if he would kill or hurt his friends. "No a werecat is completely different from a werewolf. It is officially not even an illness in the ministry although a lot of people are scared of you. You have to promise me that you will were your hat always when you are at Hogwarts or people will start harassing you! Not everyone but there are witches and wizards who believe in old myths", she explained and Harry nodded. He hoped that his teachers would let him wear his cap. "And are these obvious changes", he pointed at his tail,"the only ones?" His tone was hopeful. He diddn´t want to change. "I´m afraid not. You-", but she was interrupted before she could continue. "What the hell is that?", asked a disgusted voice behind Harry. He sharply turned around and stared at Ginny who looked at him disgusted. "Ginny", gasped Molly aghast. "Mum, look at him! He, he has got _catears_!", Ginny yelled and pointed disapprovingly at Harry´s ears. "Maybe he is going to strangle us to death in the night!" "Why would I?", asked Harry horrified. How could she come up with this just because he had cat-ears and a tail? But she diddn´t say another word, turned around and stomped up the stairs. "Why would she believe that?", Harry asked Molly hurt that the girl he was dating would accuse him of something like this.

"Well I said that some people are still believing in myths. Nobody knows were werecat´s came from. But they exist since the old Greece and egypt. One of the myths is that the sphinx how they called you werecats back then, would live on the mountain Theben and strangle every traveller who was in the area", she told him. "Like I said there are some myths and since nobody really knows about werecats a lot of people are scared", she explained. "Does that mean I could be dangerous?", Harry asked. That would be really bad if he was dangerous. Maybe he could flee into the forbidden forest when he was a danger to every human being. "No! In England are living some incognito. Arthur told me that there is a department in the Ministry where all the werecats are listed. They are protected and most of them wouldn´t ever turn a human." That was certainly relieving. He wanted to ask what would change on him in the future but loud footsteps indicated the arrival of several redheads. Ron looked angry when he saw Harry but he diddn´t say anything. Fred and George yelled:"Hey, Harry! How are you?", before they pulled him into an embrace and told every bad joke they could think of about cats. And then there was Hermione. She looked fascinated when she saw Harry.

"Wow!", whispered she while she walked slowly toward him. May I touch your tail?" After Harry nodded she gently took the tail into her hands and it tickled so bad that Harry just had tu pull away! He diddn´t know that his tail was so sensitive! "Sorry, it´s ticklish", he explained when he saw Hermiones hurt expression. She smiled again and enveloped him into a tight embrace. "We can look in some books what that means for you Harry! Oh I heard that werecats can change in a cat! Just one form. Maybe you will be a lion because you are in Gryffindor", she rattled. "He is disgusting", cried Ginny. "Your ears react on your emotions", said Hermione after she sent Ginny a deathglare. She was right, his ears lay flat on his head. It was not really nice to hear from Ginny whom he knew since they were eleven and ten that he was disgusting. He would never hurt his friends on purpose! "She is right", murmured Ron and send Harry a furious look. "Ronald", yelled Molly and Hermione at the same time. "That is no way to talk to a friend", ranted Molly and Hermione put her Hands on her hips. "Why not? Now everybody will look at his freakish look! The poor but great Mr. Harry Potter, vanquisher of Voldemort! Lost his parents his stupid godfather and was bitten by a wild creature! I bet he offered his throat so he can get more attention!", yelled Ron furious before he ran up the stairs. Harry swallowed. That hurt even more than Ginny. He suddenly stood up and went for the door. "Harry, stay here. I can make you something wonderful to eat! Of yours after I sort Ron out", offered Molly sympathetically.

In the backround was Hermione who told Ginny that her behavior was totally uncalled for. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley but I think I need some fresh air", told Harry before he left the house. He wanted to be alone. It was just all so much to take in. He was a werecat and would undergo some changes he diddn´t even know of now. Or was everything settled and he diddn´t even know what changed in his own body? The rejection of his friends really diddn´t help. He went around the house and tried to divert his thoughts on the landscape. Then there was a mouse! It ran on the field just a few meters away and it looked so good! He hadn´t got a thought in his mind when he jumped! He landed gracefully with a loud thud and skewered the little mouse with his claws. It was so disgusting when he was clear again. The blood ran over his fingers and he was ashamed of himself. He really was just some animal that killed defenceless little mouses. Just for nothing because he wan´t even hungry! He threw the mouse as far away as possible before he sunk down on the grass. After he checked that he was alone he let the first tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again

I wanted to thank you for following, reviewing or just reading my story :)

And since I just could answer one review personally I wanted to thank you for your review too, guest. I´m happy that you like my story and I don´t know how many chapters there will be but it is not over yet.

And now have fun with the next chapter :) 

Mrs. Weasley made dinner with the help of Ron and Ginny when Mr. Weasley came home trough the fireplace. Harry sat in front of the window lost in thought. He had to think about a place to stay for the summer since he didn´t want to cause any problems for the Weasleys. He didn´t want them to fight over him. "Dad, Harry´s become a monster and mum let him stay", screeched Ginny and Harry´s ears stood up. What would Mr. Weasley say about him? Would he think him a monster too? "Why are you so mean to your boyfriend Ginny?", Arthur asked baffled. "He is a werecat Dad!", protested Ron. "And I already told you two that he is just the same! He is not a monster and if you keep that up you won´t get any pocket money for Hogwarts", admonished Molly. "Dad say something", demanded Ginny and she sounded close to tears. "I´m disappointed in you. He is your friend and you should support him when he has changed so much. Yet you accuse him of being a monster even though you know too good that he would never hurt a fly!", Arthur told them. Then there were just footsteps. Harry was relieved that until now just Ginny and Ron seemed to hate him.

When they were called to dinner the atmosphere was tense. Nobody really wanted to talk and after a few pityfull attempts from Mr. Weasley to start a conversation first with Molly and then with Harry and Hermione it went quiet. It was really strange in a house that never seemed to be quiet even in he night when everyone should sleep. Even the goul in the attic seemed to notice the tense atmosphere and didn´t make a sound. After everyone was finished the children left the kitchen as fast as they could. Just Harry waited until everyone was gone and went to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He was very nervous because he didn´t want to be rude but he couldn´t stay if that meant to break the family in two. "Harry dear is something wrong?", Molly asked gently. His tail swished from left to right, as did his ears, a sign for his nervousness. "Yes Mrs. Weasley. I think I should go. I mean I don´t want you to fight just because I am here", he confessed. Annoyed with his tail he took it in his hands and looked at it so that he didn´t need to look at the Weasley parents. "And were do you want to stay?", asked Mr. Weasley. "Of course he is staying here", Molly admonished and send her husband an angry glance.

"I thought about the Leaky Cauldron or Grimmauldplace", Harry told them in a whisper. "We can´t let you do that", Mr. Weasley told him his voice gentle. "But why?", Harry asked confused. Grimmauldplace was noe essentially his house and in a year he would be off-age. "There are still deatheaters out there and we would worry ourself to death if you weren´t here or another safe place", Molly explained patiently. "That is one of two reasons. The other one is that you are as good as our son and we would never abandon you when you have to live through so many changes. It can only help Ron and Ginny to become more tolerant", Arthur told him gently and Harry beamed happily. "Thank you", he told them. He felt still a little bad that he caused so much problems but it meant a lot to hear their words.

Hermione was allowed to stay too. She didn´t want to abandon Harry but she also didn´t want to overstay her welcome in the burrow. Ginny and Ron ignored her after she told them that she stood behind Harry. So she went to the Weasleys and asked if she should go home to her parents. Their conversation happened a few days ago and she was a true friend for Harry since then. She never said somethin when his urges broke free and he chased anothere mouse. Once he just had to climb that tree and play with the little bird in it! So he jumped and climbed and he was so fast up this tree that Heremione screamed in shock and locked the whole houshold outside without intention. Harry had his hand already around the bird when the scream broke his concentration but it was too late. Before he could let go the Weasleys stood in front of the tree and all hold faces of horror. He let the little bird go and looked away, ashamed about his actions.

"Monster", screamed Ron and was admonished by Molly but Harry knew better. He was about to chase a little bird just for fun. He knew that he just wanted to play and not eat it but the poor thing must have been scared to death. He jumped down the tree and evoked with his action a new scream from both Hermione and Molly. Both thought that he was going to break his legs but his body was now stronger than before and it didn´t even hurt him. "I´m sorry", he said quietly his ears hung low. "You can´t do anything against your urges when they are so new to you", Arthur assured him. He informed himself at the ministry about werecats. Marius who worked in the department that listed the werecats was a friend of him and would keep the secret that Arthour enquired about werecats. Harry was famous. Even more after he defeated Voldemort a second time and nobody could know about his new condition so they would not enlist him in the ministry. It was not illegal since the lists are solely to ensure the safety of the werecats. But if Harry was on one of them sooner or later someone could see the information and sell it to the papers. He would be in even more danger than now.

"But it will go away?", Harry asked hopefully. "Yes but it can take a few weeks", he told him. Harry was relieved. He was scared that he couldn´t control himself when he was at Hogwarts. Everybody would know that something was off with him if he was about to chase mouses and birds. It was the day when the teachers came. They had to know about Harry´s status as a werecat. They couldn´t tell him to take off his hat in class so they needed to brief them in. Molly served extra cookies and tea after lunch when Dumbledore, Snape and McGonnagal arrived. Harry was really nervous and he guessed that would always happen when someone new heard about his little secret. After everyone was greeted the teachers, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Harry sat on the kitchentable. "So Harry. How about you tell us what changed about you", Albus began the conversation. Harry explained about the obvious changes and about the urges he had. That he sometimes just had to change little animals or climb up a tree. He told them that his senses were a lot sharper and that he was faster and stronger. Nobody seemed appalled by him and he was glad. Not even Snape made some crude comment and looked interested. "The urges will be fading with time but I am concerned that it will take to much time. School starts in a week", Mr. Weasley intervened. Dumbledore stroked his long beard. "Is there a potion that can dim the urges?", he asked the potions teacher. Severus thought a few seconds before he answered:"There are a few potions that can dim senses. But it would be as if Mr. Potter is a zombie. He will lose all his feelings." "We can´t do this Albus", Professor McGonnagal said aghast and Harry went white.

"If I´m allowed to make a suggestion", Snape startet,"if he hasn´t regained control over his body when school starts he can be kept in the infirmary. We can pretend that he is quite ill and it would provide us with a story why he has to wear his hat. Because his immune system is so bad that he has to keep himself warm all the time." Harry liked the idea with the infirmary much more than the potion even if the suggestion came from his most hated professor. "That is a good idea", said Dumbledore after he thought about it a while. "Yes I think we will do this", was his decision. Harry could live with that. Let everyone think that he was ill. "Then there is another matter. I think it best if as few people know about your magical inheritance as possible, Mr. Potter. That also means that I cannot let you sleep in the dorm with five other boys", Professor McGonnagal said to Harry. That was something Harry already thought about. His plan so far was to change when nobody was in the bathroom or the dorm. It was risky but he didn´t know if he could something do about it. "We can´t let you stay alone either so we came to the conclusion that you have to move in with a teacher", she told him and Harry´s stomach dropped. "And were do I have to live?", he asked nervously. He had an idea with whom but he hoped that it was false. "That would be me", said Professor Snape and Harry went white.

"Yes I am as happy as you are about that, Mr. Potter. Be that as it may. The rulebook in Hogwarts is oldfashioned and separation of sex is at least for pupils required", snarled the professor. Harry nodded. Now he hoped that his urges weren´t under control when Hogwarts started. He didn´t want to move in with Snape! "It is the best my boy. If we really tell the people that you are ill it will let the stray deatheaters think that you are weak. Even if your reflexes are better it is always good to have someone to watch your back", said Dumbledore and Harry nodded. It wasn´t like he had a chance. After they spoke about some little things like a new diet for Harry the teachers left. Harry was not very happy. He would have to start on fish and he really didn´t like it much. When he was younger he sometimes had to steal food from the bin because he didn´t get any for a few days. When he was unlucky it was old fish and one time he became really ill because of the fish. But it was healthy for cats told him Molly and so he had to eat it from now on. He really began to hate the incident in the park and all the changes it brought with it. At least he knew now that Hermione was a really good friend. And Ron was no friend at all. It made him sad but he realised that it was good to know who always would stay beside him and who would not.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again,_

 _I wanted to write a chapter last weekend but I had to write an important exam and I really needed to learn. But I hope that you enjoy the following chapter._

 _And I have a question. What is the plural of mouse? Was it something like mises?_

 _Greetings_

 _BrotNutella_

The next days were tiring for Harry. The atmosphere in the burrow sunk even further and he thought that it could not be worse in Professor Snape´s chambers. His urges were still there sometimes but he could control it now a little bit. The first days were hart. He didn't want to kill the mouses and little birds. It was always an argument for Ron and Ginny to start insulting him and he knew that everybody was disgusted with him. Even though the others didn´t say anything. Molly even tried to comfort him and told him that the animals he ate always destroyed her vegetables in the garden. It didn´t really console him though. But the time space between his urges grew larger and larger and now he could control it. He still wanted to hunt and climb up some trees but he didn´t do it. It was like hunger. You have the urge to eat something but you don´t have to do it if you are not starving to death. The difference was that the urge was gone as soon as the bird or something was.

And today Hogwarts would start. The last week had been okay. He didn´t kill any animal and Ron and Ginny kept away from him. Of course there was sometimes a hostile glare but Harry chose to ignore them. And the two didn´t dare to insult him in front of their parents or brothers. The last weeks they had to do a lot of chores as punishment for their rude behavior in front of Harry and they were threatened again to lose their pocked money. And a weekend in Hogsmeade was the highlight of the week. How dull it would be without any money to spend. "I wrote to Severus that you learned to control the urges. He will take you to his champers after the welcoming feast", he was informed by a stressed Molly. She and Arthur asked him to call them by their first names since they already saw him as a son. It was strange at first because Harry always new them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but it was okay now. He knew that they would always stand behind him and for a long time now they relationship was more than the parents of his best friend. Ron wasn´t even his best friend anymore. Since Harry was bitten by a werecat Ron just showed hostility towards him and Harry wasn´t sure if they could ever be friends again.

"Do you have everything?", Molly asked all of her children and Harry grinned when Fred ran up the stairs to get his broom. Ginny had to search a dress and Ron couldn´t decide which magazines about quidditsch he should bring with him. Harry and Hermione stood in front of the door and waited patiently. The twins promised their mother to redo their seventh year to get their NEWT´s. She was scared that the shop wouldn´t go as good as they planned so they decided on a compromise. They would redo there NEWT´s and in the meantime Lee Jordan who finished his school last year would work in the shop. The twins were okay with this. They were a bit sad because they had to wait a full year before they could live their dream of a joke shop but they had a huge fight last year when they left Hogwarts. And they knew that it made sense to have a second plan if the shop isn´t working sometimes in the future. They were again in the quidditsch team and Harry was the captain. He wasn´t sure if he was allowed to play after he was bitten and had better reflexes and senses than a human. But since Professor McGonnagal chose him to be captain he obviously was allowed to play. Maybe there was a spell to dull his eyesight for some time. He didn´t care. He just loved to fly and the feeling of membership. The team was always close and even when the whole school hated him they were on his side. It was already ten o´clock when everybody appeared downstairs ready to go. The ministry provided cars that would bring them to Kings Cross because Harry was with them. He was still in danger because of all the stray deatheaters and the ministry send them with aurors sitting on the front seats. They were annoyed that they took so long.

They arrived approximately ten for eleven on platform 9 ¾. Ron was still a prefect with Hermione and he rushed without a word to his family to the prefect´s compartment. Molly looked heartbroken but she didn´t follow him. He would need to see that in this case he was wrong. Hermione said goodbye before she followed him slowly. She wanted to sit with Harry but she hadn´t got a choice. "So Harry, remember to always wear the heat, okay? And took that tail always in your pants", she warned him before she hugged him. "Try to not endanger yourself this term", was the request from Arthur before he pulled Harry close with one arm. He waited for Fred and George before they got into the train. Fred and George were in the new seventh year now. Their year had already graduated last year at Hogwarts but because they took off after Umbridge banned them from quidditsch they had to redo their year. Molly had to plead with Dumbledore but he relented very quickly. Umbridge had been a monster and he could understand the twins. Even more so when he heard of the blood quills that she used on them. Ginny said a cool goodbye to her parents before she went to her friends. Not before she sent Harry a scalding look. Harry grimaced. He really destroyed the wonderful family and he felt really guilty. He was sad that his former best friend and the girl he dated dumped him like that. Like he did something terrible, while it wasn´t even his fault!

The time in the train was okay. He spent the most time with Fred and George who told him about the new Weasleyproducts they had invented. Later they were joined by Neville who searched for Harry and by Hermione after her duty as a prefect was over. They weren´t bothered by Malfoy or his goons and Harry was glad for it. Voldemort was dead and he just wanted to have his peace. Maybe he lost his interest in Harry but he doubted it. Malfoy sat in Azkaban like many other deatheater whose children were in the same class as Harry. He was sure that a lot of them wanted some revenge and that his year wouldn´t be so peaceful after all. And he was proven right when he climbed out of the train. "Watch were you´re going!", Malfoy hissed before he pushed him so hard to the side that Harry tripped and fell down. "Harry are you alright", asked George while Fred send a stinging hex at Malfoy. "Yeah thanks", replied Harry and took the offered hand from George who pulled him up. They barely made it to the last carriage after that and had to sit with Ginny who send glares in Harrys direction. He was annoyed. Not only were the Slytherins as usual after him but now Ginny and Ron too. His former friends. It suddenly hurt very badly and he had to look away because he could feel tears stinging his eyes and he didn´t want to show them Ginny. She would probably feel proud that he managed to make him cry. It was embarrassing and he was glad when they finally arrived.

He sat with Hermione, Fred, George and Neville at the Gryffindor table and Neville asked why Ron and Ginny were so hostile to him. "We had a huge fight over the holidays but it´s really private", Harry told him and felt bad. He should trust Neville but he just couldn´t. He trusted Ron and Ginny too and both stabbed him in the back. Now he just wanted to be human again and he really didn´t want to lose any more friends. Neville was a kind guy but he was too cowardly to tell him. Dean and Seamus sat near them and spoke about their summer until the hall went quiet when the first years were led to the front by Professor McGonnagal. The sorting took some time and Harry was famished when Dumbledore made his speech. He told the students what was forbidden and he said that he was glad that Voldemort was finally dead. He didn´t mention Harry´s name but everyone looked at him. Some students looked at him with awe and adoration, others with hostility and hate. Then the food appeared. Harry took a lot of food since Molly fed him well over the summer. When he was with the Dursleys he never got much to eat and he had problems adjusting to the food at the Weasleys or Hogwarts. He was sated far too soon. But today he could eat a lot of the delicious food on the table. And the elves made really good food. It was the calm before the storm. It was a good mood on their side of the table and everything was great. Until Dumbledore stood up and told them to go to their dorms. Snape stood too and went over to Harry who scrambled to his feet. "Do you need a special invitation, Potter?", asked Snape in a cold tone when he wasn´t fast enough. Harry muttered a "Sorry sir", before he scrambled to his feet. They didn´t speak when they went down to the dungeons. Harry had to walk fast to keep up with Snape´s long legs but his teacher was inconsiderate of him. The Gryffindor saw the wall that guarded the common room from Slytherin but they ventured down even further. Harry made sure to imprint the way they walked into his memory but it was hard and he was relieved, when they finally stopped in front of a picture. It was of an old man that wore a beard like Dumbledore. Said man was hunched over a cauldron and looked up annoyed when Severus stood in front of the picture. "The summer is already over?", he asked in a bad mood. "I´m afraid. Arbutus unedo", answered Snape and the portrait swung open.

After they ventured inside Snape looked sternly at Harry and said: "Remember the keyword, Potter. The rules are very easy. You have to be here when curfew starts and I don´t want you to bring your little friends into my quarters. You may visit them in the library or the library. But at 9p.m. you have to be here. You may go into every room except my own and you may change your room to your likings. I don´t want to hear any complaints! I had to move my private potions lab to an unused room in the dungeons so be grateful that you have a place to sleep!" Harry nodded. He felt bad that he invaded his teacher´s life like that but there was nothing he could do. It seemed like this illness just made everything complicated for everyone around Harry and he felt guilty for it. Snape showed him the rooms. The room to his door was closed but there was the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom. He instantly loved the bathroom with a bathtub as big as in the prefects bathroom and with the same number of taps. The kitchen contained an oven one cupboard and a table with two chairs. The teachers were required to eat in the great hall but since the rooms from Snape were far away from the kitchen he could eat a snack in the kitchen when he was hungry. The living room was cozy. He had a lot of bookshelf´s on the wall´s. There was a magical window which showed the forbidden forest and a big sofa in front of the fireplace. The colors were in a warm brown. The most interesting room was his own room. It was bigger than the room he lived in at privet drive. He had a big four poster bed, a desk and a closet. He was glad when he saw the magical window which had a view of the black lake. The bed linen was white and Snape explained a spell to change the colors of his room. His things were already there.

"I don´t care how much sleep you get Potter. You are a big boy and I´m not going to control that. If you are tired tomorrow it´s your own fault. I´m going to bet. Good night", said Snape an a cool tone before he left his room. Harry unpacked his things. He hung a flag from Gryffindor on the wall over his bed and changed the colors of the bed in a deep red. After he placed the pictures of his parents on the nightstand he retired too. But sleep didn´t come easy for the young Gryffindor. It was strange to live with Snape and he was scared of the days to come. Would somebody learn about his secret? Would he be safe if that would be the case?


	5. Chapter 5

Hi,

I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Greetings

BrotNutella

Harry was woken by Snape. It was not so much friendlier than his aunt. He knocked against his door and told him in a not very friendly tone that he had to wake up. He took a long shower because he didn´t want to face his first school day. He hoped that Ron and Ginny wouldn´t tell anyone his secrets. But even if they did not they would hate him and it would be awkward in class. Snape waited for him in the living room and he hadn´t yelled when Harry took his time in the bathroom. It was better than his life with the Dursleys but it wasn´t nice. They walked in silence to the great hall and Harry was relieved when he sat down on the Gryffindor-table. "How are you?", asked Hermione concerned. "It is fine. He mostly ignores me", was his reply. "And do his quarter looks like a torture chamber?", asked Fred laughing. "Is he sleeping in a coffin?", grinned George. "His quarters are actually really nice. And I never saw his room. Maybe he is hiding his coffin from me", Harry joked.

"Or maybe he is protecting himself from you! Monster", Ron hissed when he walked by. Some people who overheard the conversation looked curious between Ron and Harry. The werecat was angry. He didn´t need to tell anyone about his new status if he would behave like that! Someone would be suspicious and would find out if Ron wouldn´t shut up! He wanted to shout at Ron but there was nothing to say. At least not without him revealing his new magical creature. "Idiot", hissed Hermione. If Ron would at least ignore them. It still would hurt Harry but it was better than this conflict. "I swear when he tells someone he will be our next testsubject!", Fred cursed. Harry was glad that not everyone left him alone. He still had friends and now he knew who his true friends were. Professor McGonnagal came and gave them their timetables. He sighed when he realized that he and Ron would have the same lessons. Defense against the dark arts, potions, transfiguration, charms and Herbology. The most important subjects in Hogwarts. The first lesson of the day was Defense. They had a new professor, Mr. Clark, who worked for the ministry. He was in his mid-thirty´s and was really handsome with his high cheekbones, his clear blue eyes and his expensive clothes. But there was something that alarmed Harry. There was something off but he couldn´t say what it was. His instincts clearly warned for him. Maybe it was the sixth sense some animals possessed? Or he was paranoid after he fought almost five years against Voldemort.

"We have Defense!", squealed Hermione. She was one of the girls who really liked the new professor. Like in their second year was Hermione the one who liked him and Harry the one who didn´t like him. Harry asked himself what his former best friend was thinking of the new professor. They always talked about Lockhart behind his back and the memory´s of their friendship hurt. He couldn´t understand that Ron hated him so suddenly. He hadn´t attacked anyone since he was transformed except for small animals. Of course that was bad enough but it wasn´t like he was a danger to humankind or his family. He would never hurt any of them, he would rather die. "Let´s go Harry or the good places are gone!", Hermione urged him to eat up. They had one half hour before the lesson would begin but he told her nonetheless that he was ready to go. She smiled happily before they went down to the classroom.

The new classroom was creepy furnished. Horrible looking pictures from magical creatures were hung on the wall. He could see a picture from a werewolf that was mauling a woman and a vampire that was drinking blood from a child. Harry´s stomach churned. It was obvious, that this man wasn´t the biggest fan of magical creatures. He hoped that the new teacher just had a bad taste of arts. But Dumbledore recruited more unsuitable teachers than not for the post of the professor of the Dark Arts. The position didn´t hold any appeal to most of the people because there was this rumor that the position was cursed. Harry had hoped that the people would forget about the rumor after the death of Voldemort but it seemed that Dumbledore had again problems to fill the job. The evil grin from Ron didn´t help either. Hermione and Harry sat in the last row. She looked disapprovingly to the pictures and said:"I guess, he isn´t that great." "I guess", said Harry when suddenly the door banged open. Professor Clark strutted in and smiled at his pupils. Harry unconsciously checked if his hat hid everything until Hermione batted his hand away. She sent him a glare before she looked back to the teacher. Professor Clark stood in front of them and waited for silence. After everyone turned their heads to the front he started to speak:"Welcome to my class. I am Professor Daniel Clark and I will teach you to defend yourself against all kinds of dark magic and creatures. Today we will cover what your incompetent teachers failed to teach you. You had approximately two adequate teachers in your time here and they turned out to be a deatheater and a monster. That is inacceptable."

A lot of girls instantly lost their admiration for the new teacher and Harry slouched lower into his chair. This professor would defiantly hate him if he were uncovered. Lavender and Parvati looked shocked at the professor. They were two of the girls who had until recently a crush on the new professor but they liked Remus and didn´t like to hear Clark speaking this way about him. Harry was angry too. Remus was a hero. He fought in the ministry against Voldemort and even saved Harry´s life after his best friend died before his own eyes. And Harry knew that it was his fault. If he had learned occlumency like everyone told him Sirius would still be alive. But Remus still wrote him some letters and gave solely Bellatrix the fault of the murder. He would have gone to him in the summer but Remus was away. Bellatrix was still on the run and Remus wanted to hunt her down for Sirius. Harry would have liked to accompany her but he respected that Remus needed to catch her. They were like brothers. It was the friendship he always thought to have with Ron but obviously their friendship run so much deeper. Sirius never left Remus just because he was cursed to be a werewolf.

"We will begin with your spellwork. Mr. Thomas state all spells and curses you learned the last five years in this subject", he asked of Dean. They learned all spells because they needed them to pass t

After that he handed them a test that he would not mark. He just wanted to know how much they learned over the past years. The lesson was almost over when Ron´s hand suddenly went into the air. "Weasley", the professor called. "Do you think that werecats are a danger to us?", was his question. Hermiony hissed beside him and Harry was so angry that his face went white. What was his plan? "Mr. Weasley, a werewolf is not dangerous when he don´t want to hurt someone and locks himself into a room. But if he hurt someone he is dangerous. The same goes for werecat´s. They can choose if they want to infect someone. But they could. But if they are all dead, Mr. Weasley, they can´t decide to be dangerous. The danger would be non-existent. But the ministry did forbid killing the creatures. They do not forbid them to produce children and the illness will never die. So yes their existence is therefore a danger. Because they could choose to bite your family members and I think that they should just kill them. It would be better for us wizards." A lot of people gasped, even Ron. "But humans can decide to get violent too", defended Seamus. He of course didn´t know that Harry was a werecat but Harry was glad that Seamus thought so. "And they get punished. But werewolfs and cats have urges like animals. They can´t control themselves like we can. I said that a werewolf has to lock himself into a room. But imagine what would happen if someone accidentally opens it?"

"What about other magical creatures?", asked Neville. He looked angry too. "Everything that can transform a normal and honored wizard or witch or even muggle is to be put down. I know it sounds harsh but there will be no attacks on us anylonger. Nobody will be transformed into a magical creature because there will be none to transform them. Like Veelas. They can gift their children with their inheritance but they can´t infect normal people. They are no danger." The bell rang and interrupted the discussion. Harry was numb when he left the room. The professor wouldn´t just hate him if he ever found out, he would probably kill him. Has someone done something that warranted the hate the new professor felt for magical creatures? He knew that he would have to be careful when the professor was near. And he really hoped that Ron would be quiet. It was dangerous now. Clark would surely wonder why his former friend asked about werecats. And if he had bad luck the professor would find out like Hermione found out in their third year about Remus. The difference was, that Hermione was not inclined to kill Remus. "Harry, you have to be careful around Professor Clark. I believe he could be a real danger to you!" Hermione told him worriedly. "I know, Hermione. He didn´t make it secret that he hates magical creatures." "We have to talk with Ron. Or with the twins. Or the Weasleys! I mean he can´t be so reckless because he could harm you in the long shot. Someone has to made him think", she thought aloud. "I don´t believe that he would even want to talk to me. Maybe we should talk with the twins. It could be enough to stop him. I mean you saw his face. He was as shocked as we were."

They were on their way to transfiguration. The only subject every student passed the last years OWL. That meant that like the first five years the Gryffindor had the subject together with the Slytherins. It was on the stairs to the classroom when Malfoy and a few of his friends blocked their way. "Well, if this isn´t the mudblood and the hero" he mocked. "What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry. He was pissed because his day was a bad one. Malfoy became visibly angry as he took a step forwards. "I don´t know, Potter. Maybe it has something to do with my father!" he hissed. "What about him? Did he spend so much money on Voldemort that he can´t buys himself out of Azkaban?" Malfoy tried to hit him and if Harry were still human Malfoy would have succeeded. But he wasn´t and caught the fist in the air. "Don´t you all have to be in class?" sounded the stern voice from McGonnagal and Harry stepped away from Malfoy. He was glad that she ended the commotion because he couldn´t defend himself against all of the six Slytherins in front of him. The next classes went by very fast. He got a lot of hostile glares from the Slytherins but Ron ignored him now.

He was glad that he had a room of his own. Snape ignored him as usual when Harry entered the quarters and went straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He would do the homework on the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello,

I am sorry to write so late but I had a lot to do the last few weeks.

But I hope that you enjoy my next chapter.

I wish you a nice week

Greeting

BrotNutella

Harry had missed to be in the Gryffindor common room. It felt like home when he climbed after Hermione through the portrait hole and saw the well-known red tapestries and stuffed chairs. But he was not here to enjoy his time. Hermione, Fred, George and he wanted to talk with Ron. After his little show in Defence against the dark arts it became very clear that he posed a danger for Harry. Fred and George waited for them in the common room and smiled at them. "We already asked your former dorm mates to give us a few minutes in private", George informed Harry. "Yes, Ron is in the dormitory and don´t know that we want to visit him. Dean, Seamus and Neville are outside", said Fred. Okay, let´s go", Harry said. He felt really nervous. He was still hurt that his former best friend was so cold to him. They went through so much hard times together and he couldn´t understand that his condition suddenly turned Ron against him.

His heart beat wildly when they reached the door to his dormitory. But he hadn´t got the time to find his composure because Fred already opened the door and startled Ron who sat on his bed and read a magazine about quidditsch. "What do you want?", Ron enquired rudely. "I wanted to talk to you", Harry answered still nervous. "Do you need an escort?" Ron spoke in a nasty tone but eyed his brothers and Hermione nervously. "We are here to ensure that you will listen to him. Don´t worry we won´t hurt you", Fred said mockingly. "Even if you deserve it", George muttered. "You can´t make this hints about me in the open, Ron", Harry told him seriously. "And why not?" It was typically Ron. He felt provoked and stood up, his fists balled at his side. "Because you are a danger to me. I already proved that I can curb my urges! You heard what Professor Clark said. When you make those hints it is just a matter of time until someone learns about my new form. And the professor might even try to kill me. I know that you hate me. But do you really want do cause my death?" Harry was angry at his friend. At the same time he was scared about Ron´s answer. What if he really wanted to see him dead?

The youngest Weasley-son was red in his face and he looked ashamed at the floor. "No, I don´t want you to be dead. I didn't realize that you are endangered like that. I won´t make any more comments about your new feline being. But that doesn't mean that I will forgive you. You turned my own family against me and it is always you who got all the attention. Even from my own mother", he spat. Harry blanched. Ron was partially right. Molly was nice to him and she defended him against Ron the last weeks. "If you have ever been my friend, then you would know that I never wanted to receive all the attention. But I am sorry that you feel that way and I never intended to disrupt your relationship with your family. I just always wanted to be a part of your family" Harry confessed. "But you don´t have a family! And you will never have a family! Your parents died fifteen years ago! And now you go around and steel my own family!"Ron said angrily. "Ron", yelled Hermione shocked. His words stung Harry badly. He turned and left the dormitory without another word. At least Ron wouldn´t make more comments about him being a werecat. It hurt though that Ron hated him so much. He always thought that he was like a brother and his family his surrogate family. But Ron was right. He invited himself in his family and stole him the show.

"Harry, wait", Fred called him. "You know, that he is an idiot. Right, mate?", George said when say reached him in front of the portrait hole. "Yeah, you didn´t steal his place in the family. He is just envious of you. And he always wanted to boast at home that he is the best friend with the Harry Potter. We always hat to listen to his rants about you the past years. He is just angry that you are as close to us all now and he don´t have anything to boast about", George explained him. "And you will always have a family in us. Just like Ron will always have us as brothers. Even if he is an asshole. But if he ever would need us we would be there for him. The same goes for you for you are our brother too." Harry actually had tears in his eyes after this speech. "Thank you", was all he could say. Then he had to go. It was Saturday and he had to do his homework. The teachers gave them a lot of them over the first week and they spend all their time doing them. That was the reason, why they didn´t found the time to speak to Ron sooner. He was doing his homework with Dean and Seamus. They never get him alone and Harry had to leave before curfew to get back to Snape´s quarters. He sat on the couch in the living room and wrote on his potions essay. He had discovered that a lot of the books contained information about potions that were not in his schoolbook. He reread a paragraph the third time when his professor entered the rooms. "It seems that you are not as stupid as I thought. I already asked myself if you would come to the idea to use these books." "They are great, sir", Harry replied politely. He concluded that his time would be more miserable if he would pick a fight with Snape. His teacher still hated him but it would be worse if he would explode always when Snape provoked him. "I know that they are great. They are my books", was the lofty answer. Harry secretly rolled his eyes but didn´t say anything. Snape hung his black robes away and wore underneath some white shirt and tight black trousers. It didn´t even look bad thought Harry. Then he left for the kitchen.

Harry really didn´t understand this text. This potion was really complicated and he read the same paragraph about a dozen times. He sighed and thought about getting help from Snape. He would probably have to beg to the man that loathed him so much. And he would never hear the end of it. Or Snape wouldn´t even help him and tell him that he was the most stupid student he ever met. Harry sighed resigned. He hadn´t got a choice. If he wanted to have a potionsessay the next potions class he would need to get help. And perhaps his question would impress Snape because he wanted to learn something. He suddenly laughed. Snape would never be impressed by him. It doesn't matter what he did in the past and it wouldn´t matter in the future. He took the book and his essay to Snape in the kitchen. He sat at the table and had a mug of tea in front of him. A little book lay open in front of him on the table but he looked at Harry when he entered the room. "What do you want?", asked Snape snidely. "I´m sorry to disturb you, sir. But I really don´t get this paragraph. Why would the liver of a rat be dangerous to use but the liver of a mouse necessary? And why the use of Amarillo?" If it was in a potion it would make the user tired. But this potion was to wake up patients in a coma when it wasn´t caused by magic.

"The rat is a lot bigger than a mouse. That means that it contains a lot more hormones and cells. The liver of a rat would be too much for the potion and the patient could even die. The Amarillo is to counteract against the potion. If one would take the potion without Amarillo the effect would be too intense. The adrenalin would be in a dangerous dose and could kill the patient", was the supprisingly nice spoken answer to his question. "Thank you, sir", grinned Harry before he went back to finish his essay.

The rest of the weekend passed by quietly and the next few weeks nothing unusual happened to Harry. Ron still ignored him but he kept to his promise and didn´t made any comments about his status as a werecat. Harry noticed a few more changes. His sight improved far more and he was now able to see in the dark. He never used light anymore not even to read anything. Something Snape noticed with a frown. "I hope you will use light when you read outside my quarters. Otherwise you might tell Professor Clark directly that you are a werecat", was his comment. But Harry was happy. Did that mean that e card about Harry even when it was just a little bit? He also noticed that his urges became stronger in the night. Probably because cat´s were active in the night. But he could control it. In the safety of Snape´s quarters he sometimes let go and succumbed to his urges. It was really satisfying to hunt a fly or to climb up the walls. Snape once saw him but just shook his head. Harry was very careful not to destroy anything and Snape let him be. His friendship to Hermoine intensified and Ron alienated the other Gryffindors with his bad attitude against Harry. The only problem were the Slytherins, or a few of them, who wanted to avenge their parents who sat in Azkaban or even achieved the kiss of a dementor already.

They tried to attack Harry twice in the last two weeks but the twins or Hermione showed up before it could get violent. But Harry knew that something was about to happen. They learned about their mistakes and even if Harry was careful he was scared. He couldn´t defend himself against more than three people and he was scared that they would notice what he was. It would be the ultimate revenge to reveal his secret and he would be in mortal danger. He knew from Molly and Arthur that there were hunter who hunted down magical creatures they deemed dangerous.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I am back again

The reason why I haven´t written in a long time is that I went spontaneously on holidays.

And I have another question. I always confuse have to, need to and must. When you have no other choice because otherwise you will face law enforcement, what would you say? And when you can´t do that without facing law enforcement? It is a little bit different in my own language :/ I mean by must in this chapter, that he really can´t decide what to do without facing law enforcement.

I hope you enjoy my next chapter.

Bye

It was too quiet for a long time. Snape mostly ignored him still but sometimes he would help him with his homework. It became cold outside and next week would be Halloween. Classes were okay. Ron had always managed do distract Harry from his homework because he himself never wanted to do anything. For him it was always more fun to play chess or play Quidditsch. Hermione had a good influence of Harry because now they were often in the library studying. But the time was too good to last long. It happened on a Monday morning. Harry hurried from Snape´s rooms to the great hall. He hated that walk because he was mostly alone and the Slytherins lived nearby. Not every Slytherin was evil he knew that. He had a nice talk to a girl in Charms last week, her name was Millicent Bullstrode. But the one gang was after him because their fathers sat in Azkaban and it was down to him. To be exact only Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Parkinson were after him. But even if he was stronger and faster now he wouldn´t stand a chance against five wizards in sixth year.

He went very quickly because he really wanted to leave the dungeons. He wasn´t interested in a fight. But he had no luck this day. Malfoy and his friends waited for him on the stairs and smirked evilly. Harry sighed annoyed. After he faced Voldemort he wasn´t exactly scared. They wouldn´t dare kill him and he had no intentions to stand still when they advanced at him. But he also knew that it would probably hurt and he would be late for breakfast. "If it weren´t for you my father and my mother would be still at home", spat Nott furious. They came nearer to him but Harry refused to back down. "Your parents were criminals and deserve no better!", spat Harry back at them. "Shut up!", screeched Parkinson and tried to hit him. He made a jump to the side and she shrieked for pain when she hit the wall instead. "You will regret this!", yelled Malfoy and aimed his wand at Harry who was distracted by Nott who send a cutting curse at him. He avoided it by a long shot but almost missed the blasting curse from Malfoy. It sailed over his head and dread settled in his stomach as he felt the cool air hit his head. The curse from Malfoy had missed his head but not his cap. His cap was laying a few meters down the hallway and the Slytherins smirked as they saw his ears which laid flat on his heat. "So your supposed illness is in fact you being a werecat", laughed Nott. The others smirked at him and Harry felt like crying. His secret was out now and after breakfast the whole school would now what he was.

Maybe he had to leave Hogwarts because of the danger his was in now. But he was famous. Everyone would know what he was and he wouldn´t be safe anywhere. His chance of a normal life was gone now. He would always have to be careful, always have to run away from hunters. He probably wouldn´t even find a job but he still had his parents and Sirius´s money which would last him a lifetime. "Please don´t tell anyone!", asked Harry meekly. He knew that they would tell everyone even if he begged them not to. "What would you do to convince us not to tell anyone?", asked Parkinson nastily. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want me to do?" "What do you think what we want you to do?! You are responsible for the imprisonment of our parents! If you want us to keep your little secret you better help our parents!", answered Nott. Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle nodded eagerly but Malfoy was strangely quiet. "That´s impossible. Not even I could help them. There is too much evidence", said Harry hopeless. "Well then you answered your questions yourself. I would pack my bags and search for a good hideout if I were you Potter!", smirked Parkinson gleefully. Than they disappeared into the corridor. Malfoy looked like he wanted something to say but he went after them a few seconds later. Harry went back to Snape´s rooms. He couldn´t take part in the lessons today. Even if it weren´t too dangerous for him. By now every pupil would know about him. He laid on the bed face down and wallowed in misery. All he wanted was a normal life. He thought after Voldemort was gone and the Deatheaters in Azkaban he would be free to go wherever he wanted to go. Without constantly being on guard because people were after his live. Now it would never end until he died. He would be always on guard and people would always hate him for the freak he was. A few tears leaked out of his eyes but he didn´t make a sound. He buried himself deeper into his pillow when his door creaked open. "There you are", said Snape in an almost friendly tone. Harry didn´t want to hear how stupid he was for being caught out. "I won´t go to the lessons", said Harry into his pillow. "I wrote an excuse for you. We have to sort the reactions of all student out and maybe we need to take some safety measures. How did they find out? Did you forget your cap?", asked Snape. He tried to console his student but he didn´t know how to do that.

"No. Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle attacked me in the corridor. When I was distracted by Nott, Malfoy blew my cap off with a blasting hex", came his muffled answer. Than he couldn´t help but ask: „Why are you suddenly so understanding?" He felt that Snape sat down on the bed and he turned his head so that he could see his teacher. "Because I know how it is to be a magical creature and to keep it hidden", said Snape and almost laughed when he saw Harrys gobsmacked look. "You are a magical creature?", asked Harry dumbfounded. "I am half and half. Do you know how vampires are turned?", he asked Harry. "Yes, they let drink blood from their victims and when they are almost dead let them drink from their own blood. But it is impossible. I saw you in the sun and you eat at the headtable!", stated Harry. "As I said I am half and half. It was after you defeated Voldemort the first time. I went into the pub to drink because it all became too much to me. On the one hand, I was a free man now because he was gone and I didn´t have to spy on him anymore. On the other hand, my best friend, your mother, died. Well, I drank a lot that evening and wasn´t alert when I went home. A vampire attacked me on the way home he wanted to drink my blood. Do you know why Vampires always kill humans when they decide on drinking directly from them?" Harry shook his head. He knew that their victims mostly died because they drained them completely.

"When they drink your blood, they will infest the wound with poison. When I was bitten I was turned to half vampire, half human. I need blood but I also need real food. Sunlight is stressful for me but not deadly or even dangerous. I am a lot faster and stronger but not as much as a full vampire." Harry nodded astounded. "Did you ever find out who turned you?", asked Harry silently. "No, I would let him arrest by the ministry. It was hard at first because I was so embarrassed to go to the ministry and ask them for blood. You know that they have a blood bank for Vampires who don´t wish to harm people? They were very nice but I need to go to the ministry once a month. They are controlling me that I don´t kill people. The people in that ward are sworn to secrecy to protect me but some of them don´t trust me and are horrible", confessed Snape. The ministry didn´t exactly like magical creatures but if you are no werewolf and able to control your urges it protects you grudgingly. They didn´t know that they had to tank Dumbledore for that. Harry knew that because Lupin once told him. They were afraid of werewolf´s because they can´t control themselves. They must tell their boss when they start working what they are. And it is almost impossible for a werewolf to get a decent job.

"I think from now on we should always go together to the great hall in the morning. At least until we can determine how safe you are. And Ms. Granger should never leave you alone outside of classes. Professor Clark wouldn´t dare to attack you in his classroom but it would be better if you don´t go outside without a teacher. If you want to go outside some time I would be inclined to come with you for an hour or so", said Snape. Harry beamed at him. "Thank you, sir!", said Harry enthusiastically. He was still shocked and sad that his life changes so much this day, but he was glad that his teacher wanted to help him. "It´s okay. I don´t trust Ms. Granger to protect you all alone. And we have to see what the headmaster decides", reminded him Snape. After he looked at his watch he said: "I have to go now. My class will start in five minutes." And Harry was alone again. But he had lost his hopelessness. He knew how it was when he was constantly in danger and he knew he could live with that even if it would be hard. Plans formed in his heat.

He would absolutely hate his schooldays, of that he was sure. But when he was finished with Hogwarts he could go far away from England. Somewhere where no one knew him. Maybe America or Australia. He could live there in the magical community; his NEWTS would be valid in every magic community. And he could always visit his friends in England. He knew that Hermine, Fred and George would stand by him. Satisfied he started to read a book because he didn´t plan to leave the safety of his room this day.

In Dumbledore´s office

"You called me Headmaster", said Severus as he sat down in front of the big desk. Dumbledore smiled at him kindly. "It has come to my attention that Harry´s little secret has been lifted. I think we have to plan to protect him." Severus nodded he already knew that this was the reason why the Headmaster had called for him. "I already told him not to be alone in the school. I will escort him to the great hall every morning and perhaps for an hour on the grounds after our classes. He should not be allowed to go to Hogwarts grounds without a teacher. I don´t doubt that his friends would protect him but I don´t know if they could do it", answered Severus. Dumbledore smiled brightly. "I knew that you would start to care for Harry when you get to know him better!" Severus scowled. "And if?", he asked challenging. He started to like Harry since he lived with him in his dungeons. He wasn´t at all how he had imagined Potters spawn to be. Harry was respectful of his and his belongings, always polite and asked for help when he needed it. It seems that a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders after he died because he used all his potential this schoolyear. The last test in potions was an Outstanding and it astounded Severus. Once when he asked Harry for help because he had to mark a lot of essays he did it without complaining or bringing it up afterwards. He was the perfect roommate. "If you really started to care I hope that your friendship will last forever", said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling bright. "As to your ideas concerning his safety they are very good. I will talk to his friends and impress on them that they could not leave Harry alone at any time. Thank you for your time Severus", said Dumbledore and Severus went back to his dungeons.

The day was horrible because his students hadn´t paid attention in class. Everyone talked about Harry and that he was supposedly a werecat. Everyone believed it because it was a crime in the wizarding world to spread rumours about things like that. If they lied they would have to pay a lot of money and since Parkinson announced it very loud as soon as she stepped into the great hall there was no question about it. Not even she would be stupid enough to talk about Harry being a werecat when it was not true. She could be fined a little sum for lifting the secret too but it would be nothing to the danger she brought Harry in. But that reminded him he should tell Harry about it. Hiss secret was in the open and Severus was angry on his behalf. He hoped that Harry would sue her. It would serve her right! It was a weird feeling to care for that boy but he did and he would make sure that that girl wouldn´t enjoy her stay at Hogwarts any longer. And the rest of the little gang too!


End file.
